My Alicorn's Backstory
by PrincessBunnie
Summary: This is how my Pegasus pony became an alicorn. Please enjoy. c:


There in Corona Kingdom in Equestria lived a princess named ''Malita'' and a prince whom she married named ''Septar.'' Malita was an alicorn and Septar was a Pegasus. They ruled the kingdom for 8 years but King Zora, who is Septar's best friend, disagrees with their rulings. Later on, Malita gives birth to a young Pegasus named ''Serena'' and now our story begins.

Serena wakes up in her room and begins a new day in the kingdom.

Her mother notices she's about to leave the castle and says,''Be careful, Serena. Okay?''

''Don't worry, mum. I will.''

Serena runs off thinking of what to do.

She makes a glance at her sides and thinks,''I wonder what my cutie mark would be. I won't know until I try.''

Serena runs off into the cooking bakery and stares at the food.

''Oh, they look so delicious!''

The baker comes up to her and says,''Princess, would you like some cake? I can give it to you for free.''

''Nah, it's okay…but I would like to learn to bake some.''

The baker makes a surprised face and says,''Hmm…well, that takes a lot of work but I can teach you.''

Serena smiles and walks with the baker into her kitchen.

''Now, we need to get the ingredients. Can you get one egg, two tsp oil and one cup milk?''

''Okay!'' said Serena excitedly, as she goes and puts the ingredients in the bowl and stirs it.

''Okay. Now we put it in the oven for 300 degrees in 25 minutes. Be careful!''

Serena carefully puts it in the oven and waits for 25 minutes. She takes it out and lets it cool down.

''And now, we put the frosting on it.''

Serena puts pink frosting on it. The baker takes a bite of the cake.

''It tastes great!''

Serena smiles and looks at her side and makes a sad face.

''What's wrong?''

''I was hoping that would have been my cute mark.''

''Oh. Well,that's something you shouldn't push. You must have patience and in time, you'll get your cutie mark.''

''Really?''

''Really.''

Serena runs out of the bakery and notices a crowd. She walks up to it and sees that it's an art store.

''Welcome, welcome! Check out my drawings you can buy. You can even draw your own!'' said Mr. Sketch.

Serena crawls under the crowd and into his store. She grabs a sketchbook, out of curiousity and begins drawing on it.

''Can I have that picnic drawing?'' asked a pony.

''Sure. Now let me..,' said Mr. Sketch and gasps by seeing Serena drawing on his sketchbook.

Serena notices him, gives him his sketchbook and says,''I'm sorry. I was just so curious. Please forgive me.''

Mr. Sketch holds his sketchbook, looks at Serena's sketching of the castle and notices her cutie mark.

''My, I never knew our princess would be such an excellent artist.''

Serena makes a surprised face, notices her cutie mark and gasps. Her cutie mark was a drawing feather.

As the crowd of ponies look at her drawing, Serena runs off to tell her father about her cutie mark in the castle.

She runs up the stairs into his room but notices her father was arguing with Zora, She hides under a table.

''I thought I made it clear to you that this is not the way to do it!'' said King Zora.

''This is my kingdom. Not yours. If you're not fine with it. Go live somewhere else!'' said Prince Septar.

''I own my own land but I won't let you take what was never meant to be yours!''

King Zora attack Prince Septar with dark magic just when Septar was about to dodge it. Septar is unable to move from the magic but struggles to. Zora walks up to him about ready to kill him but Princess Malita jumps on him and pushes him out of the way. When Zora gets up, he charges to Malita with his magic just as she defends her prince. Malita's magic and Zora's attack against each other but Malita fails and Zora's magic kills her. Septar struggles to get up, angry that he killed his princess and he charges to his special necklace to gain power to stop him but just as he almost grabs it, Sora attacls him with his magic and kills him.

A castle guard enters the room from all the loud noise and is surprised to see the prince and princess is dead. Zora notices Serena just when the castle guard noticed. The castle guard grabs Serena, runs out of the room and hits the alarm for news of a new enemy.

Pony citizens begin running around panicking. The castle guard guides Serena out of the castle. Other castle guards prepare to attack Zora but Zora kills them with his magic.

''Where..where are you taking me? Why did Zora kill mommy and daddy?''

''No time for questions. I gotta get you out of here, safe.''

Behind them was darkness taking over, more and more every time. Ponies were getting taken over by darkness. The castle guard makes it to the door, exiting the kingdom with Serena.

''Go! Now!''

Serena, confused, runs off far away. She stops, gasping for breath and looks back at her kingdom, knowing whatever she had is gone.

Serena begins walking forward, not knowing what to do. She sits down, depressed. A couple of pegasi fly to her with a seat.

''Are you the princess of Corona Kingdom?''

''Yeah…but things have c hanged now.''

''What do you mean? Why are you out here?''

''Cause I lost everything I had.''

''If you lost everything you had, why not start something new?''

''Huh?''

''Here, we can take you to a whole new like Scarletville. C'mon, lets go,'' said the pegasi as one of them put Serena on the seat.

The pegasi enter Scarletville and drop Serena off.

''Have fun,'' said the pegasi as they leave.

Serena begins examining then starts walking with her head down.

A blue Pegasus runs up to her, smiling and say,''Hey, you must be new here. What's your name?''

''Princess Serena.''

''Princess? Wait! I'm Blue Cosmic. You can just call me Blue and why the sad face?''

''Nice to meet you and because I lost everything.''

''Lost what exactly?''

''My parents..my friends.''

''Oh..well, it's in the past now right? Now it's time to let go and move on.''

''You think so?''

''Yeah.''

Serena smiles.

''How bout I show you around Scarletville? Everyone's usually not in their happiest mood but I'm sure you can make a change.''

''Okay.''

''The two pegasi start wandering through Scarletville.

''And this is our school. It's not much but it could be worse.''

A friend of Blue joins the conversation and says,''Hey. Blue. What's up?''

''Nothing much. Just giving Princess Serena a tour.''

''Princess?! Oh, madam. It's such an honor to meet you,'' said Blue's friend as he bows down to Serena.

Serena feels embarrassed and confused.

''Hehe, sorry. This is Blaze.''

''Haha. It's nice to meet you, Blaze.''

''Yeah, he's the only cheerful friend I have. Next to you, that is.''

''Why? There isn't other happy ponies here?''

''Well, not really. Since we heard there was a plague of darkness hidden in this town and ponies haven't been treated from the dark magic that went here months ago. No one has really been happy.''

''Would there be any way to bring light in this town?''

''Maybe, Unless someone could make a good change around here.''

Serena thinks and Blue says,''Anyway, how bout I show you the art club?''

Serena smiles and they go to the art club.

Once they enter the art club, Blue says,'' Ah, man. I have to go now. It's getting late. See you tomorrow, okay.''

''Okay.''

Serena begins examining the Phillies at the art club and notices one of the Phillies is struggling drawing.

''You need a little help with that?''

''Just forget it. I'm never gonna be an artist, anyway. I'm never gonna be good at anything. I'm nothing but a failure.''

''Haha, you have no reason to say that. You should never give up. Especially on something you wanna be. Practice makes perfect.''

The philly smiles as Serena shows how to draw.

''This is great! Thanks. I haven't smiled like this in a long time. What's your name?''

''I'm Princess Serena.''

''A princess? I've never met a princess before! Hey guys, there's a princess here!''

The phillies gasped, ran to her and started asking questions.

''Do you have a prince?''

''Can we meet him?''

''Do you have a castle?''

''How does it feel to be a princess?''

''Can we be one?''

The teacher notices the Phillies surrounding Serena.

''Guys, calm down. This is nothing like a fairy tale. This may be serious in fact. Why are you here anyway?''

''Umm, I'm not sure if I should say but I'm willing to put any smile on any pony's face.''

''Well, we are welcome to have you here. Who knows? You may even make this place a whole lot better.''

Serena and the phillies smile. The teacher and the phillies leave to do their work.

''Hey, wanna come over to my house?''

''Sure and what's your name?''

''Starlight.''

Serena and Starlight travel to her house.

''Mom, I'm home!''

Starlight's mother notices Serena and says,''Who is this, dear?''

''This is Princess Serena. She helped me with my artwork.''

''A princess? You're sure not an alicorn, though. You must have been born from royalty. My name is Starstruck.''

''Nice to meet you, Starstruck.''

''Make yourself welcome here.''

Just as the day passed by, Serena sleeps over at Starlight's house.

Once the morning began, Blue Cosmic begins searching for Serena. He hears a couple of philllies talking about a princess.

He walks up to them and asks,''Have you seen a Pegasus name 'Princess Serena'?''

''I heard she was in somepony's house named 'Starlight'.''

''Starlight, got it.''

Blue runs and knocks on Starlight's house.

Starstruck opens the door and asks,''Who are you?''

''I'm Blue Cosmic. Have you seen a Pegasus named'Princess Serena'?''

''Oh yeah. She just left to the art club.''

Serena and Starlight begin walking to the art club. Then, a group of ponies run up to them, excited that there's a princess. Blue and Blaze hurry around the crowd to talk to Serena.

''Haha, hi. Looks like the word went around fast.'' Said Blue.

''I..I didn't expect all of this. It seem like these ponies never heard of royalty.''said Serena, surprised.

The crowd begins asking questions and favors, when a unicorn peeks around the corner.

''Ugh, a princess in town? How ridiculous, No one takes my reputation here,'' said Jezebell.

Jezebell runs off, angry, to her house. One she enters, she looks through her potions. She grabs different liquids and containers them to create a special one she will use later

Days passed as Serena makes Scarletville a better place, Jezebell gets even more jealous.

Serena begins hanging out with Blue and Blaze. Jezebell stares at Serena being jealous of her.

Jezebell comes up to Sheila and says,''Hey, Sheila. Have you heard of the new princess in town?''

''Yeah but I'm a bit shy to talk to her.''

''Aw, why? You two can go on an adventure! Like the forbidden forest.''

''But it isn't safe for ponies to go there.''

''But it's a great way to make memories.''

Sheila begins thinking and says,''Alright.''

Sheila comes up to Serena, nervously and says,''H…Hi.''

''Hello. How are you?''

''Sheila, um…can we be friends?''

''Sure.''

''Wanna hang out in the Forbidden Forest?''

''Are we not allowed to go there?''

''Well, maybe but there's so many things I wanna see there. Will you please come with me?

''Serena pauses and says,''Alright.''

Sheila and Serena travels to the Forbidden Forest. They begin walking through the forest.

''Now, what do you want to see?''

''Oh..um, just some animals, that's all.''

Sheila begins worrying and thinking,''What am I doing? Why did Jezebell want us to go here? I'm a bit scared…but Jezebell's the only pony who let me her friend.''

A roar occurs close to Serena and Shiela.

''What was that?''

''I'm not sure but lets see.'' Said Serena, on guard.

A red dragon appears and notices Serena and Shiela.

''Oh! It's a dragon!'' said Shiela, frightened.

Shiela flees and hides behind a bsuh. The dragon begins blowing fire directly towards Serena btu Serena flies away from it. It hits her with his claw and Serena stumbles on the ground. Serena fins a rope and ties it between two trees. She begins flying as the dragon trips over the rope. Shiela destroys the dragon with her magic as it accidentally hits a tree. The tree falls on Serena.

Serena struggles to get out and says,''Shiela, help!''

Sheila makes a nervous face and runs off. Serena gets depressed from knowing a ''friend'' turned her back on her.

Weeks passed and Serena cried being stuck, unable to get out.

Discord appears and says,''Oh, you poor sweet thing. I bet it feels sad and lonely being stuck there with no one even caring to get you out.''

''Who are you? What do you want?''

''I? I am Discord. I'm sure you already heard of me. After all, you are a princess.''

''Can you help me get out?''

''Sure I can. I can get you out in seconds but you have to do something for me if you wanna live any longer.''

''Like, what?''

''How bout this, my sweet little princess. I heard your kingdom has been taken over but I'm sure you will get it back someday. If you promise me you will let me live in your kingdom and maybe let me do something big, it can be anything you like, I'll set you free. So, pinky promise?''

Serena pauses and thinks for a bit but gives in and says,''Pinky promise.'' as she pinky promises Discord.

''Haha! Great!'' said Discord, happily.

Discord sets Serena free and Serena runs off.

Discord appears around Serena and says,''Remember our deal.''

''Yeah, I will.''

Discord disappears and Serena flies to Scarletville.

Serena lands in Scarletville. She looks for any pony to see how everything's been after being gone for weeks. She sees herself and hides. The other her was talking to Starlight.

''My friend wants to learn how to cook and I know you're a great cook so wanna teach her/''

''Oh! Of course, I mean I'm Serena. I make everything all better, right?''

Serena runs, appears in the crowd and says to the second Serena,''No! I'm the real Serena.''

The crowd of ponies begin questioning each other, confused. As they do, the 2nd Serena, confused of what to do, runs away. Serena chases her.

The 2nd Serena runs to find a hiding place but ends up at a dead end.

Serena finds herself and says,''Leave! You don't belong here! Everything was better without you here!'' yelled the 2nd Serena as she transforms back to Jezebell.

Soon after she said that, Jezebell attacks Serena with dark magic. Serena gets injured but gets up and flies above a house to think of a pla. Jezebell attacks Serena again. The more and more weaker Serena gets, she runs to Jezebell's house for cover without any idea of what to do. She notices her pot of magic, carries it and puts it on a strong rope. Jezebell enters the room and Serena pushes her pot and it lands on Jezebell. As Jezebell gets distracted with her liquid all over her, Serena pushes a loose wall and it falls on Jezebell. Once Jezebell passes out, e dark magic fades away.

Serena, out of breath, rests from her injuries. Princess Celestia eneters the room and looks down at Serena. Celestia heals her injuries with her magic.

''Princess Serena, you have done well.''

''What did I do?''

''Even though life has knocked you down a couple times, you still always manage to get back up. You were there for your friends and you even switched things around in Scarletville. I think it is time.''

''Time for what?''

Celestia uses her magic on Serena. Serena begins floating as something new has been brought on her.

Later on, Serena teleports back to Scarletville with a new horn above her mane.

Blue Cosmic runs up to her and says,''Serena, are you okay? Woah, you became an alicorn.''

Serena notices her horn and becomes happy and excited.

Celestia teleports back and says to Serena,''Now, you must come.''

Serena, Celestia and some of Serena's friends travel to a new kingdom called 'Sapphire Kingdom.' Celestia, Serena and friends come out of the train.

''You will be living here for a while, Serena and now it's time for your cornation.''

Serena's friends dressed into formal clothing as Serena wore a dress. A cornation began with ponies lined up for a new princess and Princess Celestia and Luna were waiting at the throne. Serena enters the room with ponies behind her singing of a new princess alicorn. Serena comes up to Celestia as she gives her a crown. The crowd of ponies cheer and Serena walks out of the room and waves to the pony citizens. Serena became a new alicorn princess resembling the magic of love

The End


End file.
